Strange Love
by K.Henderson
Summary: In the name of love or something like it, Shinji Mimura faces off against his greatest foe yet! Kazuo Kiriyama who has his sights set on Chisato Matsui! An Alternate Universe where any coupling is possible you have to read to believe!


**Of Love Triangles, A Guy with the emotional range of a rock and the Playboy who may or may not be packing Twinkies...A Day in the life of Chisato Matsui**

(Inspired by Daikon-Chili's "His Eyes"...but barely. I've only take the love triangle.)

**_Warning Out Of Character. EVERYONE HERE IS OOC. SO DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT AT ALL WHATS SO EVER! YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN WARNED. This is an alternate world in which there is no program. Kazuo isn't an emotionless monster due to an accident in the womb/car accident as a child/ just plain crazy. _**

* * *

There were strange love in the air. This should have been shocking. But it wasn't.

It wasn't a major thing this late in the year to the class, no not at all.

It might have had to do with the first out of there couple:

Yuichiro Takiguchi and Mitsuko Souma, earlier that year. Everyone had been shocked even the ever reserved Kazuo Kiriyama had hiked up a brow at that. The couple rivaled in sweetness and intimacy with Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto. Sakura and Yamamoto however were the only ones to view the strange relationship in a good light, being so completely innocent and neutral, and had begun hanging out with them. Being the two couples in class and all...it was rather disturbing.

Shuya Nanahara was the first to admit that: "this is a sign that some weird happenings are going to occur...I think it might be an omen."

Yoshitoki Kuninobu agreed with it, albeit reluctantly: "The day that I would see a guy like Yuichiro land a chick like Mitsuko Souma...I just never thought I see it."

Perhaps Shuya was right much to Yoshitoki's consternation the weird coupling began to take a sort of fad in their class. Next odd couple turned out to be, much to Yoshitoki's horror, Noriko Nakagawa and Shogo Kawada.

They began a very slow and oddly cute relationship. Both quick to blush (yes Shogo, the brute, was rather shy), the two barley held hands barely touched but there was electricity between them.

"It's...I mean...wow! I mean, how did **that** even happen?!" Yoshitoki commiserated. "It's unreal!"

It didn't take long, however, for the odd couples to begin to pair up. There was Izumi Kanai who had paired up with, of all people Mitsuru Numai-who had dropped from the gang in order to be good enough for her (Ryuhei made a bet, stating that it wouldn't last a week, so far it had been three months) and so forth.

Perhaps the oddest, and this was something that was usually discussed though in a hush hush sort of way, was the love triangle that had all the qualities of a TV drama, after all, it wasn't every day that the hottest, smartest and toughest guy in school falls in love with a Plain Jane who also catches the fancy of the school Playboy too.

Chisato Matsui was nothing special. She was short with long dark hair and freckles. She wasn't ugly but not too pretty and her body wasn't incredibly developed. She had small breasts, thin shoulders and barely any hips. In short she was just a normal average looking girl who had gotten tremendously lucky.

How she had managed to capture the eye of Kazuo Kiriyama and Shinji Mimura was a mystery that no one could solve. It fell in the same category as Mitsuko and Yuichiro- impossible, improbable but happened anyway. There was no explanation.

"Matsui."

"Hello, Kiriyama. How has your day been?"

"Well."

"That's good."

Of course it was an endless source of entertainment to witness. Chisato had no idea that Kazuo and Shinji were vying for her attention or the fact that the two had become sworn rivals for her heart-though Kiriyama was loathe to even admit it and Shinji called the title stupid even if it really was the only way to describe them.

There was general speculation that all the weird love connections had to do with the assigned seating. Chisato sat between Kazuo and Shinji. Mitsuko sat beside Yuichiro. Izumi and Mitsuru sat together in the back.

"Kiriyama, are you alright?" Chisato peers upward to get a better look at Kazuo who shows no outward emotion. "Your face looks a little red, almost like you're flushed."

"I'm fine." He says catching the scent of soap and cherries. He mentally berates himself for...of all things...blushing. He has never blushed before!

"Oh, well if you're alright."

From Chisato's left, Shinji Mimura chuckled under his breath. This would be a piece of cake! Kiriyama didn't know feelings from the back end of a horse!

He leaned onto his palm and gave Chisato a long side glance. She was pretty in a very modest way. Not the bombshells he was used to sleeping with but she was special in her own way. It probably had to do with her sudden dislike of him in the romantic sense. Yeah, that had to be it.

He remembered the days he would wink at her just to get her to flush. The times he would talk to her, he would lean in a little closer then he had to just to get a reaction. Ah, those were the days! But it all ended and she had begun to slightly avoid being too close to him and give him the cold shoulder whenever he flirted.

In retrospect, Shinji probably should not have slept with Tanizawa as it probably contributed to the weirdness between him and Chisato.

"Hey Chisato? _Pst_!"

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and peered up at Shinji.

"What is it Mimura?"

"Have lunch with me today." He gave her his lady killer grin, the one he'd learned from his uncle. It worked every time. "I've got Twinkies! How 'bout it? I'm baiting you to have lunch with me with sugary treats and an adorable smile." He grinned. "See? Adorable."

Was Kiriyama _gagging_?

"Oh," She looked generally troubled. He wondered if he had done something wrong _'is there something in my teeth?' _

"What is it?"

"Well," she began. "I promised Kiriyama that I would study with him during lunch today. He's having trouble in literature."

_'Liar!'_ Shinji thought. He could have sworn he caught Kiriyama smirking but the movement was too fast. _'that asshole is good in every subject! What a fucking..._auh_!'_

"Well that's cool. I mean whatever. How about tomorrow?"

"Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I promised my boyfriend that I would have lunch with him."

Shinji and Kiriyama's curiosity peeked. **Boyfriend**? Chisato had a boyfriend?

"Matsui, you have a boyfriend?"

"Chisato's taken?"

"What is his name, if you pardon the intrusion?"

"Yeah, who the hell is this guy?"

She honestly didn't know what the big fuss was about, after all, since she'd taken to sitting between them she found herself getting along with both on different levels.

She and Shinji would joke around about various things and sometimes he would talk about the republic. It made her change her views on what kind of person he was. He wasn't just a pretty face and a star athlete. He had become a good friend.

Kiriyama was the type to just sit around and read. He didn't like to talk and when he did he was a commanding presence that in class discussions and school work she had come to rely on. Since he walked home most of the time and since her friends got rides home, he would walk beside her stating that a girl should never be alone on dangerous streets. Another unlikely friend.

Maybe their shock about her boyfriend was because they were protective over her? How sweet! She'd never had older brothers before!

"Yes, I have a boyfriend." She said with a smile. Oh they looked even a _little_ jealous these 'brothers' of hers. "I thought everyone knew I was dating Shuya."

"Shu?"

"Nanahara?"

**Does not compute. **

**Information overload. **

**_Bzzzzt_...Warning! Warning! **

"Yes. He's very sweet. We're even going on a date after school tomorrow. Between you and me, he's very sweet. It makes me really happy to be able to be around him." She giggled and blushed. Neither Kiriyama nor Shinji had seen that expression on her face before.

**ACTIVATING COMBAT MODE!**

"...oh _really_?"

_Shuya Nanahara_

"...how..._nice_..."

**Was a dead man!**

**

* * *

**

"Achoo!" Shuya wiped his nose. He rubbed his tired eyes. The teacher was being much more boring then usual. Popping his neck he craned his head to the side spotting Yoshitoki. He would have smiled at him if not for the look of pure terror crossing his friends face. "Huh?"

Takako Chigusa who was sitting beside Yoshitoki looked past Shuya her eyes a little wider then usual. She pointed behind him. "Um..."

"What?" He turned around and almost choked to death on his tongue.

Shinji Mimura and Kazuo Kiriyama were staring right at him. A shadow covered the first half of their faces obscuring their eyes which glimmered with almost sadistic lust. Both had twin scowls on their pursed mouths.

"L-looks like...they found you out."

"B-but...it's..."

Later, when class had ended, after Shuya was beaten horribly by fists, kicks and surprisingly volley balls, he would finally explain that he was in fact, not really Chisato's boyfriend at all.

"It's an **act**! I had to find out a way to get Hirono Shimizu off my back, she's been following me for weeks! Chisato offered to be my 'girl friend' so that Shimizu would back off! There's nothing between us! Ow!"

"Woops."

Surprisingly this came straight from Kiriyama's lips.

* * *

**I know, they are nothing like theire actual characters. But I based Kiriyama the way I figured he would have been, still introverted, serious and quiet. He was never in any accident so he can feel he just doesn't outwardly show emotions. I peg him as kinda shy.**

**Shinji's kind of a man slut but he's getting better. He's more laid back and jokey then in the novel and manga obviously. There's no real reason for him to be so serious here.**

**Chisato's still boy crazy but more laid back with Shinji and Kiriyama because she's been sitting with them in class and has gotten to know them. I'm not sure if she had any siblings at all so here she is an only child. She figures that since she's become friends with Kazuo and SHinji that they look at her as a younger sister. This makes her happy since she's an only child. She pegs them as, in later one shots that I will up load as soon as I get reviews, "the best big brothers a girl can have."**

**She doesn't get that Kiriyama and Shinji like her which will cause lots of hilarious things to come about. Basically they will have a Battle Royal...for her heart and she will be none the wiser, for now anyway.**

**She doesn't have a crush on Shinji anymore at this point. It's stated that he slept with a friend of hers so she ignores his flirting. That isn't the reason, she has no idea about that.**

**Kiriyama does though...and he will use it to his advantage.**

**The boys are going to fight dirty so it will get humorous also, just imagine if another boy happens to like her. Pity that boy. Really-did you see what happened to Shuya for just pretending to date Chisato? **

**Read. Review. Don't flame. I guess there is a poll here. Who would you rather have win Chisato's heart?**

**Kazuo?**

**Shinji?**

**or other...?**

**It's up to you.**

**And the odd pairings? I mean, Shogo and Noriko? What about Keiko? **

**That will be touched upon later.**


End file.
